


Bailey Punishes Her Kittens

by kamarycherry



Series: Sigma Delta [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamarycherry/pseuds/kamarycherry
Summary: Bailey is a little upset that the kittens didn't do what they were supposed to.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Sigma Delta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196087
Kudos: 3





	Bailey Punishes Her Kittens

“I expected order when I woke up this morning. I got up early and walked all the way down here to make breakfast to only find this place still trashed.” Bailey Powell was pacing in front of her kittens now. She had a simple white blouse with a black pencil skirt. Her heels were red and kept catching Karina’s eye as she watched her president walked. Bailey looked very professional with her box braids up in a bun. The black woman was ready for her day at work and had taken her time thinking of whether to punish the freshman or not.

“You kittens are supposed to clean after every party. This place should be spotless, yet you all stand here among the trash. You all need to make this whole house spotless by the time I come back from my internship. Understood?”

“Yes Ma’am!” They all chorused and got to work. By the time the freshman were done they only had a few minutes to line up at the door to wait for Bailey to arrive. She had given them instructions through a group text to be in their underwear when she arrived. 

They knew she meant their nicest underwear so the ladies had dressed up a bit. Karina was a freshman and loved this kind of attention from Bailey. It was no secret she sometimes even sought out punishments just so she could be bent over Bailey’s leg. 

The door creaked open as Bailey stepped in. She took a survey of the living room and kitchen before making her way over to the kittens. She nodded her approval at the outfits they chose.

“Good job ladies.” She let a smile show as she surveyed the room. “You all look lovely and cleaned the kitchen as I asked. Because of that, those who do not wish to participate or have prior engagements may leave. The rest can stay if they wish to get a spanking from me for their behavior last night.”

Only a few of the freshman left. This signaled to Karina that she was not the only one who enjoyed being toyed with by Bailey. The woman had a power about her when it came to things like this. Bailey sat in what the kittens called her throne to prepare. The chair had no arms but was the nicest in the room. Bailey beckoned the first freshman forward after getting settled.

“Lily, why didn’t you clean last night huh?” Bailey gave a soft swat and squeeze to the girls ass. She had a soft brown butt. Lily had decided to wear a pear colored thong with a matching lace bra. Bailey gave a couple more gentle spanks before pinching the freshman’s behind. That meant her time was up.

Bailey knew each girl and knew what they liked when being spanked. She gave it exactly how they liked. The next girl was Micaela. 

“Come her slut, bend over.” Bailey demanded. Her tone had changed to be demanding rather than soothing as before. She started with hard slaps and alternated each cheek. 

“You like that? Being hit so hard your sore, do you? Answer me!” Bailey raised her voice at the command.  
“Yes ma’am! I love it.” Micaela was breathless at this point and when she was asked to stand everyone saw the wet spot at the front of her underwear. Karina was gleeful as she watched. She had stood at the end hoping to be last for Bailey. The freshman wanted to the president to take as long as possible with her.

As the line moved down Bailey switched from playful to hard hitting depending on the person. When she reached Karina there was a gleam in her eye. She knew Karina liked to be worked up from soft to hard and even enjoyed her pussy getting spanked. Bailey was going to have fun with this. 

“Karina, come lay across my knee. Good girl.” Bailey started to massage each cheeks as she thought of what to say. “You cleaned so nicely. I know you worked hard to get a reward today.” The leader smacked her ass hard enough it stung. She went right back to rubbing it to mix the pain with pleasure. 

“Somehow though, I feel like you also were the one who told the others not to clean.” Bailey gave her another sharp hit on each cheek. The senior was right. Karina had convinced everyone to go to bed and they would clean in the morning. She knew Bailey would be angry enough to issue at least a spanking order to everyone. 

“I’m sorry ma’am.” Karina stated the apology with no remorse in her voice. In fact as she was bent over her presidents leg smiling. Sensing the pride in Karina, Bailey amped up her hits.

“You don’t fuck with me. Got that?” Bailey spanked her harshly a couple times before rubbing. She then alternated her rhythm. Instead of doing short spanks and soothing, she started to give more spankings with less massages between.

“You like it right kitten? You did all this just to get my attention. Well you have it now bad girl. Scheming behind my back to get me to touch you. So naughty.” Bailey looked at Karina’s rosy olive cheeks and was proud of herself. Karina was loving it so much she was dripping down her leg with wetness. 

“Kitten, you can’t be that from me spanking you, stand up.” Bailey demanded. As Karina stood up Bailey walked over to the wall and got her crop. “Take off your underwear.” Karina obeyed quickly and now stood bottomless with a red lacey bra. 

“I am going to spank your pussy now. Lay on the floor with your legs up.” Karina obeyed and that’s when she noticed the rest of the house watching. They had all stopped to see how far Bailey would go since finding out Karina was the one who had orchestrated the whole cleaning fiasco.

“You like the attention kitten? The abuse? You’re such a naughty girl having all these people watch you get spanked.” Bailey started hitting different her lips then rubbing at them between each slap. The sound of it filled the room as they watched with baited breathe. Some had started to palm themselves through their panties as they saw it happen.

“You’re such a naughty girl doing this. Being slutty for others. Prove you’re a good kitten for me, I’m going to let the senior sisters ride your face.” Karina shivered at the words of her president. She loved being owned like this. 

As the first sister arrived Karina stuck out her tongue. This woman was on a mission as she rode Karina’s face. 

“Take her juices. You love it right kitten? Fuck you’re hot like this.” Bailey was getting super turned on by just watching. Her spanking had gotten distracted so now she was simply rubbing Karina with the crop. She knew Karina didn’t like to be penetrated so she didn’t stick it where she desired out of respect. However, she knew what she wanted after the fourth sister got a turn on Karina.

“Alright kitten. You’ve done well,” at Bailey’s words Karina smiled proudly with pussy juices all over her face. Bailey pulled her skirt off to reveal nothing underneath. She opens her legs as she lowers herself onto Karina. 

“Here is your reward,” Bailey pressed her wet pussy onto Karina’s. 

“Thank you ma’am,” moaned Karina. “Fuck I love it when you scissor me, your lips are so soft.”

“Yes you do, you’re such a naughty girl anyone could fuck you and you’d say that. Fuck, for the next week you’re mine. This pussy is mine and you are to stay in my room. I only fuck you and kiss you. You want my attention you’re going to have it.” Bailey explained while grinding against Karina. 

“Yes Bailey, fuck, I’m yours. Only yours!” Karina moaned as she had her orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on characters from my book, Welcome To Sigma Delta by Kamary Cherry.
> 
> You can check it out from my author site kamarycherry.com


End file.
